


Lullabye

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have feels, le angst, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble request: "I'll listen to the song then write a drabble with our characters based on it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. The character of Rossiel does not belong to me either, she belongs to a friend.
> 
> A/N: It’s been a while since I’ve posted anything huh? Also – as a side note – I got my computer “cleaned” a little while back and the guy who did it didn’t back up my files properly and half of my fic documents were missing when I got it back…
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the angst of this one.

"Do you remember the time you finally sang to me? I'd been asking you for so long to sing me anything, but I suppose you were just too shy at the time," Erestor shook as he held the minstrel in his arms. "Come Rossiel. Tell me you remember. I'll tell you what  _I_ remember. Pay attention now."

_He glanced at her pale face, in fear. She was losing colour much faster than he'd anticipated. He knew the poison of orcs was fatal, but he'd had no idea how quickly it acted._

“When you first sang to me, you may recall I gasped,” Erestor chuckled as tears sprung to his eyes. “You stopped right away of course, being the shy one that you are. However, t’was not out of disgust, but joyful surprise that I had breathed so, for your voice was more beautiful than I had ever anticipated.”

_They'd been on their way to Lothlórien when they were attacked. Their small party had done all it could to defend itself, but they were not equipped for a larger scale battle._

“It took several minutes for me to convince you of this, but when you finally began once more to sing for me, I felt blessed. To know that your beautiful words, at the moment, were mine only to hear – I struggled not to weep.”

_There were several wounded in the attack, but none so severely as the minstrel. While the others’ injuries consisted of small scrapes and perhaps a concussion or two, Rossiel was the only one to receive a large gash across her thigh._

“And all the times you helped me when those pesky Grey-Faces came after me,” Erestor huffed, “You were always there for me when I needed someone. Without even asking, I found myself receive your care and attention. I can never-“ he hiccupped, “I can never thank you enough for that.”

_While the cut itself seemed rather clean, it was deep. One of the archers escorting them – thankfully versed in enough of the healing arts to heal the others – had taken one look at Rossiel’s wound and given a terrible sigh of despair._

“You are so cold now,” Erestor cried as he touched a gentle hand to her cheek, “Close your eyes now, little bird. Know that you are loved, and always will be. You sail now to meet your loved ones. They have been waiting for you. And they await you with open arms.”

_The poison was already too far into her system and they didn’t have enough of the proper ingredients to help her. Erestor pressed his face into her neck and sobbed freely. The loss of a life always grieved him, but he’d known Rossiel for a long time. They’d been friends. He hoped they still were._

“You’ll always be a part of me,” he whispered before pulling away. He took the light necklace she wore and placed it around his own neck.

_The only thing left to do now was look forward to their next meeting._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Goodnight, my angel_   
_Now it's time to sleep_   
_And still so many things I want to say_   
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_   
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_   
_And like a boat out on the ocean_   
_I'm rocking you to sleep_   
_The water's dark and deep_   
_Inside this ancient heart_   
_You'll always be a part of me_

"Lullabye" - Billy Joel


End file.
